


creamed mint

by springofviolets



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (the girls are on an all-expenses-paid vacation), Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Come Marking, Degrading Language, Everyone tops Lio, Feminization, Feminizing Language, Gangbang, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: The Burning Rescue team traditionally does a gangbang to initiate new members. It's time for Lio's.
Relationships: Burning Rescue/Lio Fotia, Ignis Ex/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Remi Puguna, Varys Truss/Lio Fotia
Comments: 48
Kudos: 292





	creamed mint

**Author's Note:**

> \- for [ichiman](https://twitter.com/i_chi_man)!! <3  
> \- thank you to [emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelblasphemy) for betaing! she's also responsible for the title.
> 
> content/language notes: everything is fully consensual, but remi does get a little rough and degrading with lio. as for feminizing language, there are a handful of times he refers to lio's ass as a pussy. (to be clear, lio is a cis male/has a dick.)

"You don't have to do it, of course," Galo says, right before they go inside. 

Lio gives him a cute little half-smile. "It'd be rude of me not to, after the effort you obviously put into that presentation," he tells him. "The clip art was excellent."

"Lio —" Galo starts. He needs Lio to take this seriously! How is Galo the serious one right now? And about this of all things?

"It's fine." Lio rises onto his toes and brushes a kiss against Galo's mouth. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time. How do you think I got so much respect from the Mad Burnish in such a short amount of time? They don't let just anyone lead them." 

"Wait — what?" Galo follows after Lio, who's already opened the doors of the Burning Rescue building. "Lio! You can't say that and leave! Lio!"

*

Given that this is an unofficial-official initiation, there's no real… oversight. That's fine, though, because of the strong trust they all put in each other as a team, and because Galo's been through this himself.

The lounge in their building has been marked off limits to the girls, and now Lio stands, confidently, in the middle, with the others seated around him on the couch. There's a mattress, in case they want it, one that's probably seen better days, but Galo had inspected it beforehand to make sure it was clean.

Galo clears his throat. "Okay, since I'm the boyfriend, I get to establish the rules."

"That makes you the least neutral party," Remi grouses. 

" _The rules are_ : don't do anything Lio says no to." Galo nods decisively. "Okay, that's it."

Lio shoots him a fond look. "Well. Thank you for having me," he says.

With no hesitation, he begins to undress in front of them. The jacket falls off his shoulders and onto the floor, and then Lio slowly wiggles his pants down and off, too, revealing a surprise even Galo wasn't aware of: a camisole and underwear, both made up of sheer, pale blue lace. 

Varys whistles. "You're a lucky guy, Thymos."

When he turns, Galo can see that the back of the panties is made entirely up of delicate strappy ribbons, leaving him open and ready. Galo's mouth practically _waters_. Lio owns lingerie, yeah, but this set is new, and Galo wants to bite his cheeks, lick into Lio's ass until he's sobbing and begging for Galo's cock, and — 

"Galo," Lio says, sensing his gaze. Either that or he can hear the fabric of Galo's pants straining, which he wouldn't put past Lio. "Behave. I thought you wanted me to get along with your team."

And with that, it starts.

*

While Galo couldn't have been entirely sure about how he'd feel about this until it actually happened, he was pretty confident he wouldn't be jealous. He had to reassure the Captain of that multiple times. He trusts Lio! He trusts the team! What's there to be jealous of? 

The Burning Rescue is his family. They gave him a home, physically tangible and emotionally intangible. He slept on the couch in their lounge on the nights it was too lonely in his tiny apartment, and for all the times they've called him an idiot or he's nearly broken a matoi over someone's head ( _nearly_ — he would never harm a matoi like that), this is love. It's maybe a little unconventional, but this is him bringing Lio home to his family. 

Okay, he's a little jealous that he's not the one touching Lio right this second, but that's because he always wants to be touching Lio. It's why he's keeping a distance for now, hands folded on his knees. One touch and he knows he'd be trying to run the show, and that's not what this is for. He's here to see, though, and he knows he'll get his chance at the end. He'll be the last one to come inside Lio; he'll be the final kiss for Lio. Then he'll get to take him home, to the apartment that's still tiny but now but never lonely, because they share it.

The Captain's hands are so large on Lio's small, slim body, and he looks like he could actually devour him whole through their kiss, which is open and filthy. Lio clings to him from where he sits in Ignis's lap on the mattress. Varys rubs his palms up Lio's side, fingers sliding hungrily beneath the sheer lace of his camisole.

Remi watches from the side, unmoving. Galo isn't entirely sure why he's here if he's going to be such a wet blanket about it — how can anyone not be completely, totally enthusiastic about getting to have sex with Lio!? Plus, like, Galo knows that Lio wouldn't want someone to not be totally into it, either. Galo is close to saying as much, and then — 

Then Ignis says something, and Remi gives a small nod, and Galo realizes that Remi wasn't being reluctant — he was waiting for instruction. 

Remi shuffles forward as Ignis turns Lio around, leading him spread across Ignis's lap on his stomach, with his head pressed to Vary's thigh.

"Come on, Remi," Ignis says. He slides a hand down over Lio's ass, pulling the panty's ribbons to one side. "I expect more from my vice-captain this time around." 

(And he's surely referring to the way that when Galo had done this, Galo happily sucked Remi off, and Remi let him, but didn't touch him other than to pull on his hair as he came.) 

" _Taichou_ ," Remi whines. 

"He was even sweet enough to dress up for us." Ignis strokes a thick finger between the crack of Lio's cheeks. "Look how pink he is, Remi. I know you know how to eat a sweet little pussy like this."

Galo is opening his mouth to protest this kind of talk about Lio, but Lio's reaction stops him. Moaning shamelessly at the words, Lio arches his back, his ass pushing closer to Remi's face. 

Remi whines in answer, dipping his head lower. He places his palm on Lio's other asscheek and spreads him open. 

Galo can imagine what Remi sees, since he's seen it enough himself: the miraculously smooth skin of Lio's cheeks, the wrinkled rose of his hole already twitching. Beneath that, there's the curve of his hairless, soft balls, and if Remi is brave enough to bring a hand around to Lio's front, there will be the length of his cock, small but velvety-hard and so hot.

There's a flash of tongue before Remi pulls Lio open wider and presses his face between his cheeks. Lio gasps and grinds backwards again, and Galo's cock twitches thinking of Remi's tongue going inside Lio's hole, tasting him.

He must be good with his mouth, because Lio is rocking back in no time, saying, "Oh, like _that_ , god," and sliding a hand down his own stomach.

Varys pets at Lio's hair, then tugs enough so that Lio looks up at him. "Hey, how about me first?" He has the zip of his jeans undone already, and he uses his other hand to tap the head of his cock against Lio's lips. "I'm not just here as a pillow, you know."

"Mm," Lio says agreeably, and opens his mouth for him. His lips stretch obscenely around Varys's girth, and Galo groans, rubbing a palm against the front of his pants. 

Lio has such a tiny, pretty mouth, small enough that he can't even get Galo all the way down when he blows him, and Varys is significantly larger than any of them. But Lio's trying, sucking and drooling around the prominent bulge in his cheek.

Behind him, Remi is still eating Lio out with ever-building eagerness. He pushes a finger in along with his tongue, and when he pulls away for a breath, Galo can see spit shining on his chin. 

Ignis rubs a big hand on Remi's shoulder. "Does he taste good? You're all wet with him." He smooths a hand over his mustache and then slides away from them, starting to undress. "It's time we really get this started. Get Fotia ready for me."

Lio doesn't move from where he's still working his mouth over Varys's thick cock, but Galo can hear him make a noise as he shifts his legs wider. Remi lowers his head again, and the only sound in the room is the rustle of Ignis's belt and the wet, slick sucking of the three men in front of them. Remi's fingers dig into the flesh of Lio's thighs, and there's a visible dark patch growing in the front of his pants. 

_Shit, same,_ Galo thinks. Sometimes he's pretty sure he could come just from eating Lio out, too. 

Then he gets a glimpse of Ignis's cock. _Lube_! He scrambles forward to pass the bottle he's been holding into Remi's hands, and Remi makes short work of wetting one hand and working two fingers back into Lio along with his tongue. 

At the other end, Varys holds Lio's head steady and pushes in as far as he can, letting loose a low rumble as he comes down Lio's throat. 

Lio swallows as much as he can, but can't stop some from dripping outside his mouth. He scoops up what he missed, licking his fingers clean, then looks up at Varys from under his bangs. "I hope you can get it up again soon to fuck me," he says. 

Varys chuckles. "Bring that mouth back here and we'll have no problem."

His cock is still right in front of Lio, and Lio drags his tongue slowly, teasingly over the head of Varys's half-softened cock. "I can do that."

Then suddenly there's heavy hands on his back and the press of a cockhead at his asshole. "Ready?" Ignis asks. 

"Yes," Lio agrees immediately, and then pushes back against Ignis in case his words were muffled by Varys's thick cock. 

"Break 'im in for us, Captain," Varys adds, petting a wide palm over Lio's hair. 

Ignis sheaths himself the rest of the way inside Lio. 

The best way to describe how the Captain fucks is the same way he leads: focused and efficient. He's not passionless, not by a longshot, but he wastes no time in starting slow and building up a pace. Ignis starts, instead, with strong, deep thrusts that have Lio grabbing at Varys's thighs, mouth sliding off Varys's cock as he gasps in surprise. 

Galo watches as Ignis drives into Lio again and again, the single goal of his own pleasure apparent on his face. Lio's enjoying it too, clearly, but right now getting him off isn't the purpose. Lio is the vehicle for their pleasure, his wet, warm mouth working at Varys's cock again and his tight, warm ass surrounding Ignis's. 

Varys holds Lio's head steady as he pushes his cock deep into his throat. Lio makes a noise that's something between a sob and moan, and then Varys is pulling out again, squeezing a fist around the base of his cock. "Shit," Varys groans. "I gotta save this next load for your ass, okay?"

"Ah," is all Lio says, clutching at the mattress beneath him. Ignis is fucking into Lio faster, a small vee of sweat forming at the collar of his shirt. There's something intoxicating, hypnotizing about seeing Lio fucked from both ends by men who are bulkier and hairier than Galo, who dwarf Lio in a way that even Galo doesn't. The Captain drips masculinity from his pores, in the bead of sweat that falls from his chest to darken the flimsy material of Lio's camisole. It's the kind of raw manliness that makes any other man weak in his knees. At least it does for Galo — and apparently Remi, too. 

Varys, still restraining himself, hungrily watches Ignis pound into Lio, the rhythm growing more erratic. 

"Come inside me, Captain," Lio manages to say through a gasp. "I'm your team now, am I not? Mark me as one of your crew, properly."

Lio makes a startled sound when the Captain pulls out briefly, turning Lio over onto his back. In the next second, he pulls Lio's legs up around him and slides back inside him. As he returns to the steady rhythm of fucking Lio, Ignis leans down to kiss him, and it's the first time any of them have kissed Lio. 

Galo feels the slightest twinge of possessiveness again, because he likes kissing Lio for hours on end, Lio's lips are his favorite part of Lio (well, besides Lio's eyes, and Lio's neck, and Lio's hands, and Lio's ass, and Lio's...) but it flies out of him when he hears the little breathy sigh Lio lets out when Ignis pulls away, grunting and stilling inside Lio as he comes.

When he pulls out, Varys is already moving in anticipation of his turn. Ignis pulls Remi to him as Varys takes his place. 

Though part of him wants to watch what Ignis is doing with the snob who always mocks Galo, the Captain's hands yanking at Remi's buttons, Galo is more focused on how Varys handles Lio, spreading Lio's legs wide as he kneels between them.

Galo is struck by Varys's size, even more apparent now that both he and Lio are completely naked, the contrast between them stark. Varys rubs the head of his cock against Lio's hole, through the come there left by the Captain. 

"Okay, pretty little firefly," Varys says, lifting Lio's ass to him. "Gonna fuck you now."

He helped Lio prepare for this — they both knew Varys was a big guy, and for the past week Galo would fuck Lio with a dildo right alongside his cock — but it's nothing compared to seeing one giant cock push inside Lio and the way his mouth falls open and his head tosses back. 

The sound Lio makes when Varys finally breaches him and pops his cockhead inside is euphoric. Lio getting fucked is art. 

Varys isn't rough, but he's greedy and fast, murmuring to himself, his hands roaming across Lio's paler skin as he thrusts into him. His body is a blanket over Lio's, covering him completely, and Galo can see just a peek of Lio's cock, so small and pink in comparison, straining and leaking between his stomach and Varys's thick belly.

Lio's getting close, Galo can tell. He curls his fingers into his thigh to keep from crawling over there and helping Lio. Lio's leg, thrown over Varys's elbow, twitches as his toes curl. His moans have turned to short, staccato whimpers, and he knows it would take just a few more minutes before Lio is clenching tight around Varys's cock and coming messy over his stomach. 

Galo finally grips his own cock and strokes, his gaze focused on Lio's face as Lio's eyes squeeze shut, back bowing. 

They both groan in frustration when Varys stops, then, grinding his pelvis into Lio's.

"Fuck," Lio whines. He squirms when Varys pulls out of him, but doesn't make any move to get himself off. "Fuck, who's next so I can come?" 

Ignis laughs. His hand is wrapped around Remi's cock, teasing him with light touches. "You can't rush quality team bonding, Fotia." Ignis slaps a hand on Remi's bare ass. "Come on, darling. Time to fuck your first boypussy."

Remi moans and then flushes, but once he's in front of Lio, halfway on top of him, he can't seem to help his wandering hands. He skims his hands across the flat expanse of Lio's chest and down the narrow bracket of his hips. Then he slides two fingers inside Lio's ass, and Lio gasps as come dribbles out around them. "You made his pussy so messy," Remi whines. "It's probably all loose."

Galo feels the slightest twinge of guilt at thinking this is kinda hot. He's never even dreamed of talking to Lio like that, but the reaction it's getting makes him reconsider. 

Lio breaks the spell by rolling his eyes and grabbing for Remi's dick. Still so feisty even after he's been fucked twice! Galo thinks, immensely smug and pleased. That's his Lio. 

"Do you need directions?" Lio asks Remi. "Maybe you haven't used this after all."

Remi thrusts hard into Lio with enough force that it slides them backwards on the floor. With a cry, Lio gives Remi's shoulder a half-hearted punch. 

He's uncontrolled, the exact opposite of Ignis and Varys. It could be he's just worked up and impatient from going last, or maybe he doesn't have as much experience with getting his dick wet as he claims, not even with women. 

Galo grins, inching just a little bit closer. "Baby, look, your ass is so good even Mr. Straight Guy here is losing it."

"Shut up, Galo," Remi snaps. "I'm gonna fuck your boyfriend's slutty little pussy so good he comes back begging for it again."

"Fat chance," Lio moans. "You'll be the one asking." 

Unable to resist any longer, Galo lets himself grab Lio's hand and press a kiss to his fingers. He hears a huff from Remi, who starts fucking Lio harder, pulling gasps from him.

With the hand not on Lio's hip, Remi pushes up the ruined camisole until it's bunched around Lio's neck. He grabs at Lio's chest, as much as a handful he can get, and squeezes, rubbing a thumb over Lio's nipple until it pebbles. "Your tits are so small," he says. Maybe it was meant to be a sneer, but it comes out breathless and admiring. "I should come on his tits. His pussy's already so full. I want something special. "

"I dare you," Lio replies.

Remi slides his cock out of Lio, and Lio whimpers at the sudden loss. He straddles Lio's chest, jerking himself off quickly, letting his cock head rub against the bunched-up camisole on each downstroke of his hand. "Thought about doing this last time to you, y'know, Thymos, you and your big tits you love flashing," Remi says, panting. "Your boyfriend's are prettier, though."

"Yeah," Galo stupidly agrees, because it's true.

Lio gives him a look somewhere between annoyance and indulgence, which is Lio's default expression with him, to be fair. Then he looks back at Remi, watching as he pumps his hand over his cock quickly, cursing under his breath as he comes all over the sheer lace, another ribbon of come landing on Lio's neck. 

"Damn, that's hot," Remi says. He drags his hand through his come, smearing it into the camisole. As his breathing slows, he trails his finger up over Lio's slender collarbones and to the small beads of come on his neck, before pushing his wet fingers into Lio's mouth. He looks transfixed as he does it. Lio makes a noise, bucking his hips. He pulls his fingers out of Lio's mouth, and they're clean. "I didn't get to fuck your face..." he says thoughtfully. 

"Nope!" Galo declares. "My turn. You've all had your share. Shove over, Remi."

Ignis and Varys are there, suddenly, picking Remi up and setting him back into Ignis's lap. 

Lio's eyes dart over to him. "Galo," Lio gasps out. His cheeks and chest are flushed red. He's gorgeous. "Make me come."

"Yeah, yeah, of course! That's what I'm here for!" He soothes his hands over Lio's sides. "Gonna take care of you, Lio. Are you sore? You want my mouth?" Galo's already working his mouth down Lio's neck and smooth chest, teeth catching gently on a nipple.

Lio squirms and pushes Galo's head further down. " _Yes_."

With a pleased little laugh, Galo lets himself be pushed so he's looking at the prize: Lio's cock. He's hard and leaking, precome smeared across his heaving stomach, cock practically jumping into Galo's hand. Galo loves every part of Lio, right down to this, to how Lio fits entirely in his fist. 

Remi's weird, oddly hot kink aside, there's no mistaking Lio for the man he is, and Galo relishes the salty musky taste of his skin, the heavy scent when he presses a kiss to Lio's balls. Lio always smells clean, like some kind of light delicate flower except for here, and Galo breathes it in. 

He's obviously taking too much time just enjoying himself, because Lio starts squirming. Galo strokes Lio's cock until Lio is shivering, and then engulfs him in his mouth. 

Even as hard as he is, Lio is the perfect mouthful, barely prodding at the back of Galo's throat. Galo sucks at his cock enthusiastically — normally he'd take his time drawing it out, savoring Lio's feel and taste, but he thinks Lio has waited long enough to come. He drags his tongue along the underside of Lio's cock as he pulls off and then sinks back down, and Lio's knees squeeze around his head. 

Somewhere else in the room there's the dull murmurs of the other men, but all Galo hears is Lio's moans and whimpers as Galo works his mouth around him. 

"Galo, o-ohhh! Galo _yes_ let me come, don't stop," Lio chants. His hips thrust up into Galo and he clutches hard at Galo's hair. 

He takes Lio all the way down and swallows around the head of Lio's cock. His hands spread out over Lio's stomach, and he can feel the muscles flexing there beneath the smooth, soft skin. Lio gives another moan, a small half-shout, and Galo pulls back just enough to let his come spurt onto his tongue. 

Galo swallows everything Lio gives him, and then scrambles up Lio's body to give him a kiss. Lio kisses him back, licking what's left of his come out of Galo's mouth. Then he's rolling them over, landing on top of Galo with his hands braced across Galo's waist. The camisole, wrinkled and soaked in their come, falls back down, sticking to his skin.

"You have to finish it, Galo," Lio tells him, and there's a chorus of agreement from the others watching. "Come on me."

"Yeah, okay, right," Galo says, brushing Lio's messy hair behind his ears. "Just stay there." 

His cock is so neglected and hard and curves along Lio's backside. All it takes is a few thrusts against it, a few twists of his wrists, before he's shuddering and spilling himself over Lio's lower back.

When Galo opens his eyes again, Varys is handing a wet washcloth to them. "That was awesome. I think you're going to be a great addition to the team, Lio."

"You'll need something clean to change into," Ignis says. He sets a brand new, folded uniform down next to Lio. "Welcome to Burning Rescue."

Lio laughs, tired but bright, fingers curling into the uniform. "It's my pleasure to be here."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
